Episode 2: Blood Boils Hot
by z0mb3xor
Summary: With Clementine most likely dead from an unknown illness and the Sarah slowly dropping into insanity, how much longer can the group keep themselves together. And what happens when they learn that whatever has brought the zombies has been mutated to an even deadlier strain. Recommended reading Episode 1: After It All
1. Recap

**!WARNING! This is episode 2 of my story! If you have not read Episode 1: After It All, then please do so before continuing! Otherwise you may be utterly lost at what has happened.**

**Previously on The Walking Dead**

**Clementine: **"Well, I know you and Jane argued over it Ken, but Howe's Hardware doesn't sound so bad anymore. Maybe we might find some good stuff there too."

**Clementine: **"Maybe we might find some others as well. I don't know about you but I hope Bonnie left Arvo and went back too. I liked her but I think she was just afraid of you Kenny."

**Kenny: **"I know she did Clem, and she wasn't the only one."

**Bonnie: **"Wait, I aint a walker Clem."

**Clementine: **"Bonnie!"

**Randy: **"Stop right there! You're not here to steal are you?"

**Vince: **"Hey Randy! Who's there?"

**Bonnie: **"Vince! It's me Bonnie, and some others you might recognize."

**Clementine: **"I wanted to know if you would take me to look for any evidence of what happened to Sarah."

**Clementine: **"This wasn't Sarah's body."

**Bonnie: **"Either we surrender ownership of this place, or fight them before they execute Sarah."

**Sarah: ***screams*

**Clementine: **"You fuckers! I'm going to kill you!"

**Bonnie: **"If there's only one then maybe the others are heading over to… Christ. They must be heading over to see if we gave up, or to execute Sarah."

**Randy gets shot**

**Clementine: **"S-Sarah? Is it really you?" *hugs her*

**Sarah: **"This doesn't feel right. I feel like we're being watched."

**Stranger 1: **"Stop right there or I shoot your friend here." *knocks out Bonnie*

**Stranger 2: **"I always liked lesbians. Why don't you two give a little kiss then?"

**Sarah: **"I always wondered what it would be like but never wanted to find out like this."

**The strangers are killed by Luke**

**Kenny: **"Shit, Luke! Are ya'll ok?"

**Sarah: **"Some bad men forced me and Clemmy to kiss."

**Vince: **"Fuck you Patricia! There was no excuse for killing Gill! Just leave and never come back."

**Sarah: **"You don't know what I'm going through. All this confusion, it's just messing with my head. Just leave me alone Luke!"

**Greg: **"Yo, Clem was it? You right girl? Damn little girl, you're burning! You're so sick!"

**Kenny: **"Clem. Clem! Clementine girl! Fuck! Clem god dammit!"

**Greg: **"She's gone man."

**Kenny: **"No! Clem stay with me! Clem!"

**Well that was a brief overview of what has happened so far. We will now go onto the next episode 'Blood Boils High' where everyone is reaching their physical and emotional limits. You may have noticed that AJ was almost non-existent after episode 1, chapter 1. Well he will be becoming a more major character in this episode. He may even trigger some new problems. Current list of confirmed characters appearing next episode. There will always be a confirmed list for characters which are guaranteed to appear in the episode. Any new characters will not appear to prevent spoilers. Just as a reminder of who's left.**

**Confirmed appearances: Clementine, Kenny, Luke, Vince, Bonnie, AJ, Sarah, Greg.**

**Since Clementine's apparent death it will mainly be in Luke's point of view. I will go a bit deeper into Greg's life and a certain someone of mine will make an appearance. Can you guess who? He is an OC of mine that I add in all my stories and even has his own story which I may end up going into more detail about on some other site.**


	2. Back Down The Large Slope

**I hope you have all been waiting to see what happens now. Everyone's depressed, Patricia's been kicked out, Gill's dead, Bonnie fears she might be pregnant, we find Sarah may be Bisexual, Homosexual or mentally unstable and Clem is probably dead by now. Let's just get straight in now.**

**Luke**

"Put her on the bed and maybe we can restart her heart with these defibrillators. Maybe, the solar panels still give power but, fuck I don't know if they'll work." Bonnie grabbed the paddles and powered up the defibrillator.

"I ain't letting you zap my girl!" Kenny tried CPR once more. Everyone was gathered in the infirmary. Nobody believed what was happening but it was. Clementine had died; she hadn't been eating right or something. I don't know exactly but Greg said he couldn't find a pulse.

'Kenneth! She's gone man! Just let Bonn…" I bit back my words once Clementine grabbed Kenny's shoulders and I saw blood run down his lips. Clem had gotten up and bitten him. "Fuck! No!" Greg aimed his gun at her but Kenny shoved it away. He managed to get loose of Clem's grip and I could see her gasping for air. She collapsed onto the bed again.

"Greg you bastard she's alive! She still ain't got pulse I can find but she's alive and you went to shoot her!" Kenny got up and punched Greg, knocking him out. I had to see what Ken meant. I grabbed her wrist and failed to find a pulse. Clementine wasn't conscious but she was breathing lightly.

"I heard my dad mention that once. Sometimes, something happens in the body and it can imitate death. Mostly it's a drug but just before the dead… came back, there was evidence of it in some disease. She can be alive but you may not find a pulse. Feel her chest." Sarah grabbed my hand and placed it over Clementine's heart. I could feel a faint thumping in her chest.

"Kenny man she's right. I can feel her heart beating. Fuck Clem it's gonna be okay girl. I won't let you die. Bonnie, get some antibiotics for this kid." Bonnie ran over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills. She popped some into Clementine's mouth and tried to entice her to swallow. "So if I'm right, Clem may never have died when Greg checked for her pulse. Fuck that's insane, we could have almost zapped her and really killed her." I sat down on a nearby seat. Bonnie had Greg on another bed and started inspecting his head.

Kenny was crouched next to Clementine's bed crying and holding her hand. He kept whispering about not losing another kid. He wasn't the only one crying. I let a few tears roll, Sarah began to bawl once she snapped out of her state of disbelief, and Vince was beginning to tear up in another chair. Bonnie had managed to keep herself together during this horrific situation. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the emergency exit.

Vince grabbed his gun, along with me and Bonnie. Vince marched out and I followed but Bonnie stayed in the infirmary. Vince approached the door and we heard another knock.

"Who the fuck is there?" Called Vince to the unknown knocker.

"Well shit. I was knocking to see if there were any walkers inside but I found something better, or worse." Vince slowly opened the door and the man looked at us. "Whoa, did something happen, you look terrible." He wore a faded black fedora and a black trench coat with a teal shirt underneath. He wore dark tracksuit pants but what really struck me as odd were his ghost white shoes. It just didn't fit with his other dark clothing. He carried around a giant hikers pack with a rifle in his left hand. It looked like an IMI Galil.

"Yes actually. An 11 year old girl almost died and we don't even know the fuck is wrong."

"Dude that's heavy. Could you maybe let me in? You can lock me up if you don't trust me just yet, I'll understand." Vince motioned for him to step inside and he walked in front of us.

"You're coming into the infirmary to see what the others decide." He simply nodded and we lead him into the infirmary. The others looked up to see us escort him in. "We found him wanting shelter, but we'll let you decide. He'll willingly let us lock him up if we don't trust him but I don't know…"

"Holy crap it's the YRD!" The other man yelled. Everybody suddenly stood up. "I've seen it before. Our doctor named it yellow rim disease or YRD for short. I know shit disease name but nobody cares about names anymore. It causes vomiting, yellow rims around the eyes, pale skin, uncontrollable shaking and what seems like a false death. The doctor had never heard of it." We all stared at him and he continued his story. "Initially we killed them because we didn't know they were still alive. Until doc found out it isn't lethal with antibiotic help. It has been found to thrive in sugar and has only recently appeared due to this walker plague. Did she have any sugar recently?"

"She told Greg she had too much chocolate earlier today. Fuck! Sarah had some about a week ago too!" Kenny answered him. We all turned to Sarah. She began to back up and curl into her little ball. She didn't look infected.

"It only becomes serious after large doses. It isn't common since there isn't much sugar filled food left. If this Sarah girl here only had a bar then symptoms may show after three days, so I think she's alright."

"I'm not ok!" Sarah suddenly screamed. "I've been bleeding where I shouldn't be bleeding and its scaring me because nobody has taken any notice!" Bonnie soothed her.

"No no no. Sarah that's normal for girls. I never got there in the talk because you pulled away before I got there." Bonnie went to touch her but Sarah lashed out.

"Leave me the fuck alone! I don't mean bleeding there! My wrists are suddenly cut and I don't even remember how!" I really started to feel afraid for Sarah's sanity. Bonnie stepped back and we turned back to the newcomer. He had gone over to Clementine and Kenny glared at him. He took a step back and turned to Bonnie, wiping his brow.

"Has she had any antibiotics or something yet?"

"Yeah we gave her some a minute or two before you got here." He nodded and went to walk out but suddenly thrust his hands forward towards Vince. I thought he was going to hit him but he stopped and I noticed he was simply offering his surrender.

"It's ok; I think you won't need any tying up for now. Just stay in here and the rest of us will make sure someone's always keeping watch." Vince pushed his hands away slowly and went off, possibly going back to the roof top. The one time he comes down and somebody turns up? What are the chances?

"Well if ya'll are wondering the name's Caine. I'm an electrical expert. I notice you guys have power; maybe I can eventually help out. I'm also a pretty good builder and I used to be kind of a law enforcer after shit hit the fan, but I wasn't no cop." He gave his brief backstory, not like it mattered. Nobody really cared what you were before anymore. We all just went back to what we were doing. Caine then shrugged and hopped on a bed. He crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head, falling asleep almost instantly.

**2 hours later**

"Kenny? Kenny man you might want to say hi." I shook him awake and he lifted his head groggily. He had drunk a beer after Caine fell asleep. He looked at me from his place on the bed next to Clementine. I moved to the side where he could see Clem, who was finally conscious. She had opened her eyes and her breathing had gotten a little heavier but she didn't respond to me so I thought she might respond to Kenny. He jumped from the bed and looked down at Clementine.

"Clem darlin'? You okay? Can you hear me?" At first there was nothing but then Clementine moved her eyes, looking straight at Kenny. He smiled and gave a small laugh, a tear seeping from his eye. "Hey Clem. You were really sick but you're okay now. We thought you were dead. You scared us all." Clementine never moved but she kept her eyes on Kenny. I grabbed a cup of water and went to throw it onto Caine's face to wake him up. Before I could he grabbed my wrist without even opening his eyes.

"I was never asleep. I usually watch with this imitation to give a false sense of security and see what people are really like." He opened his eyes fully and swung his legs over the bed. "I know what's next. Yes, most infected victims of YRD can't speak or move much once they regain consciousness for at least another three hours. So yeah just let her take in any new info while you still can. Also, don't panic if she turns a slight green colour. That just means the disease is dying in her body. Is a freaky as shit thing to endure but then again, there's fucking zambles walking around waiting for their next human happy meals."

"Zambles? Is that what you call them?" I asked. I had never heard someone call them that before.

"Yeah. Zambles, droolers, geeks, uncle zed, that sort of thing. But I only refer to them like that when talking bout them. When I'm warning people I tend to call the walking ones ghouls and the lazy ones rotters. Mainly cos they sit around and rot away." I looked at him like he was crazy and he just shrugged.

"We had a girl, Molly, who called them geeks once. She was fuckin crazy as hell. She wasn't much different from Jane. But when it came to kids she was the opposite of Jane. Jane just left them. But Molly saved us because Clem was with us. The fact she was a kid was the only reason she helped us." Kenny smiled a little at his memories and I could see Clementine look towards me. I went to leave but remembered I left my machete beside the chair I was in. I turned to pick it up.

"I'm just going to go see how everyone else is holding up. Especially Greg. Ken that was one hell of a punch and I need to know if he's going to want revenge." Greg had woken up only half an hour ago and simply walked straight out when he saw Kenny. But he didn't glare at him or anything. Just sighed.

I found him at his snipers nest on the roof a few minutes later. I approached him and he heard me, whipping around to see it was just me.

"I know why you're here. You wanna know if I'm gonna stab Kenneth in his sleep for knocking me out. Believe it or not but there are still people who understand and shrug of events like that. I understand why he hit me but I panicked. I shouldn't have done that but I thought the girl turned and attacked. So just leave me to my watch." He waved me away and I obliged. I saw Vince not too far away on his usual patrol. I decided to check up on him.

"Hey Vince I…"

"Not now Luke. I know you're just checking on me but I don't want to hear it. If you're here to tell me the girl's awake then save it. I don't want to know until she is perfectly fine. No need for false hope. So I would appreciate it if you just left me to continue my patrol." Man I was getting nowhere today. Everyone kept pushing me away. I went to find Bonnie. I checked her den but she wasn't there. I walked around until ran into a door that just opened.

"Oh shit Luke I'm so sorry." Bonnie crouched to me as I had fallen to the ground. My nose was getting hurt a lot recently.

"I'm ok. I was just coming to check on…"

"Yeah I know you're going round seeing how everyone's coping. If you really want to know how I'm doing then I just took another pregnancy test. Still negative, I ain't taking any chances. Besides, there are so many pregnancy tests around so I'm not really wasting them. So don't worry I'm fine. I don't know about Sarah though. You should really go check on her." Wherever I went today people just knew what I was going to say or do. Am I that obvious? I went to check on Sarah which I last saw her enter the armoury. I don't know why she would go in there so I went inside.

"Sarah I… Shit what are you doing?" She had a pistol in her hand and by the looks of things it had a full clip. She looked up at me with her teary eyes.

"Clemmy, I mean Clementine was meant to eventually teach me to shoot. I'm glad she didn't because I don't know how to work this thing. I've just been a complete mess lately. I'm unstable, I'm probably dangerous and I'm going to get somebody killed." She readjusted her glasses and looked back at the gun in her hand. When she wasn't looking I slowly crept forth, afraid what she might do to herself. She didn't notice me approaching but she looked up again. "Please Luke; just show me how it works. It'll be easier for everyone if I was out of the way. Or maybe you could do it. That way Clementine wouldn't hate me so much for learning how to use a gun, just to use it on myself." She began to cry and I took my chance. I snatched the gun from her hands but she made a grab for it. "No! Luke give it back! I don't want anybody else to be put in danger because of me!"

"Bonnie! Somebody help me!" I heard some shouts and running footsteps. I just had to keep her from the gun for a little but more.

"Luke just give it back! Please! For fucks sake Luke!" She began to bawl as I wrestled it from her hands. Just as I did Bonnie and Kenny came bursting through the door with Caine right behind them.

"The fuck is going on here?" Demanded Kenny as Bonnie ran over to Sarah, who had retreated into her own world.

"I-It was Sarah. Sh-she tried to… fuck me. She wanted to end it. She didn't want any of us to be put in danger again. I tried to talk her down but… Jesus fuck, she wanted me to do it. I just snatched it from her but… fuck she wouldn't let go." I began to cry myself. How could Sarah do this? We already had enough problems and now we have a new one. Bonnie backed away from Sarah as she began to shake uncontrollably. Caine sighed as he approached her.

"If you don't mind I think I can help but I need some privacy." He crouched in front of Sarah and went to touch her but Kenny grabbed him.

"You ain't touching that girl man. What makes you think you can help her?" Caine breathed in slowly and explained.

"I've had several jobs over my life before and after the apocalypse. Before I was an electrician and mechanic. After the dead rose I became quite good at keeping the peace, building and dealing with those who wanted out. I have a wide array of talents but I need some privacy."

"If you hurt that girl then you're fucking dead boy." Kenny threatened but stormed out. Bonnie followed and I got up slowly.

"I'll be just outside." I murmured, to which he nodded in approval.

**Roughly an hour later**

I was still pacing back and forth the armoury door about an hour after Caine asked for some privacy. I knocked lightly. I heard Sarah yelp and Caine shushing her. I quietly called inside.

"How long did you need man?"

"Well it usually takes an hour and a half but sometimes two. Just be patient and maybe get someone else to take your place." I sighed and slouched back into the chair Bonnie delivered to me 20 minutes in. I had no clue what anyone else was doing so I was bored out of my mind. I saw a deck of cards on one of the shelves. I went over and picked them up. It was old but they looked like UNO cards. I brought them out and they looked almost untouched. I was surprised the box was fucked but the cards were fine. I went into the infirmary and found Kenny and Bonnie sitting by Clem, who finally had a more steady breathing.

"Hey guy's, how about a little card game to take our minds from some troubling matters?" I held up the deck of cards for the two to see. Kenny glanced up from his place next to Clem and Bonnie actually smiled to my find. Clementine tried to look but from her position she couldn't see. I grabbed a table from the side and dealt three sets of seven cards. Bonnie slid over but Kenny never moved. "Come on Ken, I'm sure you're bored shitless and Clem isn't having much fun either. This may bring some joy if you let it." I beamed at Kenny who sighed and slid over to join us.

**A few games later**

By the fourth game Kenny was actually beginning to smile. Bonnie and I were the only winners so far but by the looks of things Kenny and Bonnie were fighting to win. He had two cards, Bonnie was on UNO.I still had about seven or eight. Kenny slapped down his card.

"A fucking draw two Bonnie. How do you feel now? UNO!" Kenny chuckled as Bonnie picked up the cards. I placed a wild down.

"Kenny, I may ruin your fun because I'm changing it to yellow." I smiled but my smile soon faded once Kenny smirked back. I think I made the wrong choice. Kenny slowly placed his card down.

"I win bitches!" He cheered. Kenny had his fun mocking us for his victory but we let him have it. We played like this for an hour. Kenny placed his card down. "You go Bonnie" He swivelled his eyes to Bonnie when we heard a voice.

"You never said UNO Kenny." They wheezed. We whipped around to see Clementine beaming at us as best she could. We went and abandoned our game and gathered about Clementine. While we did this Caine came out of nowhere and leaned in to our little circle.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion but I kinda finished with Sarah about an hour ago and was wondering if I was allowed to go back to my group?" We each turned to his direction. He had a group he was still with? I thought he was with them previously.

"Wait, you actually have people? We kind of just assumed you were talking about when you did. That's why we thought you came here." Bonnie placed her hands upon her hips. "Who does this group consist of exactly?" Caine shrugged a bit.

"Just the doctor and a couple of random we care to." We turned to each other and had a quick discussion of what to do. Caine waited patiently until we went back to him.

"You take us to this group and you might be allowed to stay with us if this doctor is real. Unless you already have a good setup." Caine did some sort of motion with his hands similar to a scale. He muttered to himself in at least three voices. We all thought he was fucking crazy.

"Ok then, we agree to take you to us." He beamed at us but I wasn't so sure.

"We? Who's we exactly?" Kenny questioned, approaching the man.

"Ah yes, I always forget to tell people about that. You see, I kind of have more than one person in my head in a way. Some say multiple personality or some crap but I think it's just the dead having a second shot at life. That or I'm mentally unstable but whatever. Let's go!" We cautiously followed behind him. Bonnie was going to tell the others what's happening so was going to stay behind.

**Some distance away**

"Welcome to our lovely hotel for the sick and wounded." Caine gestured to a shack in the woods. It was about as big as the old cabins living room. We approached slowly and went inside. I saw a man in his 40s and another woman in her 20s. Caine stormed in. "Yo doc, I'm…" The doctor got up and shushed him.

"Why have you always got to be this damn loud Caine? You piss me and my patients off and attract the local wildlife." He went and gave Caine a light smack on the back of the head. Caine just shrugged and went over to a bed, and hung his legs from a bar above it, hanging upside down.

"What the fuck is wrong with that guy? Why is he upside down?" I quizzed the older man. He waved his hand in Caine's direction.

"He ain't entirely mentally sane but at least he is great at what he does. Name's Hashim. I know what you're thinking, it's Arabic ok. Let me get back to my patient." He went over to the woman and grabbed something from a bag next to him. Suddenly I noticed that he had several of those bags all over the shack.

"Are those bags all filled with medical supplies?" I asked hopefully. He glanced over to the pile of bags and huffed.

"Mostly, I was a doctor so when shit hit the fan I could get fuck ton of supplies nice and early." He went to stitching her arm closed again. He got up from his work and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm taking it he offered to take me to you, try to get me to join, and then we would all live together happily." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"That was kind of us." He shook his head and placed his tools away. He limped over to the pile and threw the bag onto it. He glanced over to us.

"We always go to these places but it never works. There is always something wrong. Either the place is terrible or the people force us to work for them. Well I guess I better check it out to cheer the fucking boy up." He went round back where a Ute was located. "Start loading up the bags and let's move out."

**A quick drive later**

"So he's fucked in the head yet he works hard?" Kenny quizzed Hashim. We had been talking about Caine's mental state in the short drive to Howe's.

"Well yes, basically that. He has his… quirks but he is the best worker I have ever seen. You ask him to do something and he'll do it until he's done, dead, or told otherwise." The truck was parked just outside The Yard gate. "Holy fuck, this place ain't half bad, and from what I can tell you people are fine. Maybe we have finally found something worth checking properly."

We made our way into Howe's while Kenny and Caine unloaded the medical bags. I gave Hashim the quick tour when we ran into Bonnie. She opened the door and I managed to bang my nose against it. My nose was not getting the best treatment recently.

"Oh shit Luke! I've done this twice now I'm so… who the heck is this? Is this here that doctor who found out about that YRD disease?" Hashim gave a slight bow and shook her hand gently.

"If you have the power I may finally be able to study it better. I'm not one hundred per cent sure with my current findings, especially the sugar only bit." He beamed at the lights on around him.

"Well I guess we will take your stuff into the large cupboard behind our infirmary. You can study or whatever in there." I gestured to the room Bonnie had just come out of. "Also, could you check on the kid while you're at it?" He had a look inside and saw Clementine asleep on her bed.

"Ah I see. I'll do what I can. Where are her parents?" He asked turning to us, full well knowing the answer.

"Well the closest thing to family she has now is Kenny, Sarah and me. She treats Kenny like her uncle, Sarah as a sister and me her older brother." He nodded and went into the infirmary. Kenny came in with a trolley full of bags with Caine behind him, also with trolley.

**Clementine**

I haven't seen this older man before. Was he the doctor Caine mentioned? Whoever he was he was loading some strange bags into the cupboard at the back. He came over to me with a strange thing coming from his ears and placed a disk onto my chest. I guess it was for listening to heartbeats. He nodded to himself and got me to swallow some pills.

"So, is this group you're with trustworthy girl? And don't lie to me, I have a good bullshit detector." I coughed when I trried to laugh. Pete said something like that once. "What's so funny girly?"

"It's just… someone I was… with said that. And yes… we're trustworthy. But Greg… is new so… not to sure." I managed to speak albeit slowly. Every word hurt a little but I kind of needed to answer his question. He went to work setting up a microscope. He grabbed a needle and headed over to me.

"I'm sorry girl, but I need to study it before your body kills it." He jabbed the needle into my arm and I yelped. He apologised and took the blood over to the microscope and began his inspection. I tried to keep myself going insane with boredom so I tried to strike a conversation.

"What are… you doing with… my blood?" I wheezed. He looked up and exhaled rather loudly. He looked towards me and kind of ignored me for a bit.

"Well, I'm studying it to further understand it. But I need silence so if you don't mind." He went to go back to work but I interrupted him again.

"Well at least… give me something… to do." He stopped and grabbed something from his pocket and tossed it over to me. It was a strange cube with six different colours mixed all over it. "What… is it?"

"It's a Rubiks cube dear. It's got six different coloured sides. You have to turn the different sides to make all the sides the same. It takes a while so it should keep you busy. The square in the middle can't be moved. Have fun." He smirked at me and went back to his study. I fiddled with the cube, trying to figure it out exactly. I eventually figured it out and went to work trying to solve it.

**Luke**

So Vince, you should really come down and rest. You almost never do, I'll take over once you're well rested so come on down." He sighed and slowly climbed down from the roof. I grabbed the rifle he had been patrolling with and took over, like I said. It was mostly just watching the tree line for any activity. Greg was always watching south and west so I had east and north. After about half an hour Bonnie came up.

"Luke, I know the kind of person you are, you really don't want to be up here, let me take over." I reluctantly let her take the rifle and I left the roof. Who was I kidding she was right. I wasn't really keen on staying up there for about seven hours waiting for Vince to get some sleep. I decided to go check on Clementine because I hadn't seen her in at least an hour. When I got there she was working hard at something in her hands.

"Whatcha got there Clementine?" She looked over at me and uncovered the object. It was a Rubiks cube, almost finished too. "Fuck those, I could never do them. They just…" Hashim shushed me and went back to his writing.

"I think you should get everyone here. Everyone."

**A short time later**

"Ok everybody I have some good news and bad news. I conclude that your little girl is going to be just fine. She should be up and about in at least an hour. But now for the bad news. That YRD that I named isn't a new disease at all. It's the same thing that raised the dead. It's a new strain that infects your brain and blood. Once inside it tends to drive you into a depressive state, and is completely fucked when exposed to high levels of sugar. It creates all the symptoms you see in your little girl and that other one. If she had eaten much more, she would be in the same position, sick and almost dead. It gets worse though. It is still changing, right before my eyes. Who knows what it could do next. You were lucky this time little girl but if you ate anymore from now on, you won't be so lucky. If anybody ends up in a highly depressive state that's the first sign. We are to get rid of anything with high sugar content and destroy it if possible. Now I'll get back to my work."

That long speech of his really took everyone back. He ushered everyone but Clementine out. We all went our separate ways. Vince and Greg to the roof, Bonnie to her den, Kenny to the yard, and Sarah to wherever she goes. I decided to go check on AJ. I hadn't seen him in a while. We kept him in one of Carver's special rooms. He had it set up for the baby. I went inside and found Caine, hanging upside down above the baby, playing with it.

"What the fuck are you doing? What if you fell on him?" I ran over and snatched up AJ. He got upset that the game was over with this new face. Caine flipped his legs from above him and stood with his hands on the cot, doing a flip and landing on his feet.

"Ta-da! I'm quite acrobatic, well part of me is. That is why I have a range of skills. I just need to know a little while they know the rest." He beamed at me and went onto his hands and feet. He launched himself up and grabbed a beam above him. He had jumped higher then I could ever. He lifted himself up and managed to lie across the beams, falling asleep.

"Oh AJ, we need to something about him don't we?" AJ gurgled and grabbed my nose in response.

**Well what a wonderful way to start the episode. We were introduced to some new characters and got straight to the point. Caine isn't the sanest person out there but at least he is fucking amazing at what he does. In my other stories with Caine he is a badass who can destroy everyone but in this he is more childlike once he settles in. Why the fuck not he's my OC I can do what I want with him. Next chapter will take some time.**


	3. A Series of Misfortunate Events

**Welcome back to another thrilling chapter of the walking dead. So Sarah seems stable, for now. Clementine didn't die; I'm not the cruel yet. Everyone else is coping well by the looks of things. Caine is settling in too quickly for Luke's liking. Hashim has taken over the bloody infirmary. AJ is fine, don't worry. I will kill a favourite next chapter. Who do you think is on the chopping block? I want to hear your thoughts in the reviews. Also there is now an opportunity to include your character into the story. Just add basic details (name age, gender, personality etc.) and weapon of choice. I will then add them into the story. Go crazy with creation guys I want to hear your ideas.**

**Clementine**

I was finally able to talk normally and even managed to sit up earlier. Hashim had left so I found it best to remain until someone had returned. I wasn't going to wonder off without anyone knowing. Luke came in with AJ in his arms.

"Well well well Clementine, you're sitting upright. Could you watch AJ for me? Caine fell asleep in the roof and I don't trust him enough." I went to grab AJ so Luke came closer, making it easier for me. I grasped him gently and lowered him into my arms. The first thing he did was make a reach for my nose. I giggled and looked up at Luke but he was already gone. I shrugged this off and began to play with AJ. Suddenly AJ coughed, which I thought nothing of, until he didn't stop. He was coughing nonstop for about thirty seconds.

"Someone help! It's AJ! He's not ok!" I tried to keep calm during this time. He stopped and eventually Kenny and Hashim rushed in with concerned looks. I tear up a little at AJ's scare.

"Fuck Clem what happened? I heard you yelling from The Yard." Kenny asked. Hashim approached and felt AJ''s head. It was warm and he had gone a little pale.

"I don't know why but Luke asked me to watch AJ for a bit. Then he started coughing and didn't stop for about forty seconds. Is he ok doctor?" Hashim was still checking him over to make sure he was fine. He eventually stood upright and grabbed a medicine bottle.

"It's fine, it's a normal disease. He just needs some medicine and he should be right as rain. Here you go little guy." He had poured some onto a spoon and was trying to entice him to take a drink. He reluctantly took it into his mouth. Hashim nodded in approval and put the bottle away. "If you're up to it Clementine you should try walking around. I studied your legs and they seem bad. You should exercise them a little."

I tried to take a few steps and it seemed to be going well. I was out the doorway, heading for Sarah's secret hideaway.

**A little time later**

I had reached where Sarah mostly hides. It was a pretty dark area so it was quite difficult to see. I heard something that got my ears attention. The sound of flesh slicing. I rushed over to where Sarah had been sitting and snatched the scissors from her hands. She didn't even notice what I had done, just kept staring at the wall.

"Sarah what the hell is this? Why would you do this?" She never moved from her position. I shook her gently but to no avail. I shook her harder but still received no response from my friend. I had enough and brought my arm back to slap her into reality. Before I could she suddenly blinked several times and shook her head. She turned to me and clutched her wrists. She looked at the scissors in my hands and the blood on them.

"Clem, why would you… how could you?" She pulled away from me and tried to tend to her own wounds. I didn't want to be blamed for this so I threw the scissors away and shuffled closer to my injured friend. She yelped in surprise at my sudden approach and tried to retreat further but she had reached a corner. I wrapped my arms around my terrified friend.

"I didn't do that to you Sarah, I never would. You were doing it to yourself but you didn't even realise you were. It's ok now, I'm here." She let a few tears roll and embraced me strongly in her arms. We eventually separated when she decided it was time to confess.

"Clementine, I kind of have… feelings I can't explain… for you. I don't know why but Bonnie had only assumed I would get them for a guy eventually." She brought her legs up under her chin and hugged herself. She rocked slightly which made me feel bad for her. I had confused her life and she wasn't entirely stable anymore. That time in the forest had really messed with her way of thinking. I decided to at least show I cared for her in some way. I leaned in and gave her a light peck on the cheek. She gave me an astonished look and gently placed her hand on the spot I had kissed her. I smiled to her and slowly got up, grabbed the scissors and left to do other things.

**Luke**

"Caine, you have until the count of five to get the hell out of the damn roof or I pull you down myself." I was standing below where Caine had been sleeping in AJ's room. I was losing my patience and threw a rock at him. "One, two, three…" He moaned and rolled over, ultimately falling from his spot in the roof. Before he landed on the ground he managed to turn in the air and land onto his hands. He then walked from the room upon his hands.

"Can't I just sleep in peace?" He muttered as he disappeared around the corner. I shook my head and exhaled slowly. That boy needed something done about him sooner or later. I strolled over to Bonnie's den, along the way seeing both Clem and Sarah, each with an unusual smile on their faces. When I reached Bonnie's den I knocked lightly. There was a ruckus inside and I could hear the desk drawer open and close suddenly. I smiled to myself as I relayed the plan in my head once more. Before Bonnie could say anything as she opened the door I planted a kiss onto her lips. She widened her eyes but didn't shove me off, but kissed me back.

"What was that about?" She breathed, pulling me into her den, closing the door behind her.

"Well, I kind of found out what you've been hiding in your desk. I have to say I wasn't really surprised to find that there. Besides, I missed you too." She slinked over to me and kissed me again, pulling off my shirt. I could tell this was going to be a pleasurable afternoon.

**Caine**

(You have to find somewhere else to sleep.)

"Yeah I kind of noticed that. How long do we usually sleep anyway?"

*Well I prefer at least ten hours.*

(I don't mind about five hours but I know you like at least twelve but you'll never get that here.)

"No shit, everyone is too serious, we need something better."

(Wait, why are you climbing that?)

"Well it wouldn't be so ba… what the hell?"

*You ain't the only one seeing this*

(Wow, look at them go.)

"Guys I don't think we should be watching them have sex, it ain't right."

*Fine whatever, just find somewhere worth sleeping.*

**A/N: The different signs around the speech imply Caine's different voices in her head. He isn't stable remember?**

**Clementine**

I headed into The Yard where Kenny was tending to the gardens. I approached him and he turned to my approach.

"Hey Clementine, you seem especially happy today." I tried to hide my smile but I just couldn't. That kiss I had given Sarah was different from the forest one. It felt different, right, amazing. I decided to admit to Kenny.

"I kissed Sarah a few minutes ago." Kenny almost dropped his mini shovel at what I had said. He took off his cap and ran his hands through his hair. He looked unsure what I had said. "Kenny? Is there a problem with what I did?" Kenny closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Well Clementine, it's just… I wasn't expecting this from you is all. So where did you… you know?" I was puzzled by why he was not expecting of this. Why was this a problem? I confessed to him anyway.

"Well it was a little one on her cheek that's all. I promise nothing else happened." Kenny nodded slowly and went back to tending the gardens. I didn't know what the problem was. It was just a little one, nothing huge. I put it aside for later and picked up a small gardening fork. "Can I help with our garden in any way?"

"Actually, I left some new seeds in Bonnie's den. Could you fetch them please?" I nodded and skipped off to Bonnie's den. I approached the door and heard some noises from inside. I peeked through the gap in the door and almost collapsed with embarrassment. Luke and Bonnie were naked, and doing… something. I left in a hurry and made my way back to The Yard. As I approached Kenny noticed I was blushing furiously. He put down his shovel and faced me.

"Clem, did you do something you weren't supposed to?" He questioned me, eyeing me suspiciously and placing his hands upon his hips. I was clueless how to respond appropriately. I explained as best I could.

"I went to Bonnie's den when I heard some noises inside. I thought Bonnie was hurt or something so I peeked through a gap in the door. Luke was there and they were… all naked and kissing. Is that normal?" Kenny tried to keep a straight face but he could not help it. He bellowed in laughter at what I had said I'd seen. What was so funny about that? I got a bit angry because he wasn't answering. "Well… is it normal?" I asked again.

"Yeah, yeah it is Clem. I'm sorry for laughing it's just, you kind of aren't meant to see that at your age. Just give them some privacy and I'll tell them about this later.

**Luke**

After Bonnie and I had finished up we slipped back into our clothes, which were all over the place. It was an amazing experience and I didn't quite expect it to escalate so quickly. Bonnie tried to fix up her hair and I went about picking things up from the floor. Suddenly Kenny knocked gently. I opened the door and he had the goofiest look on his face.

"You two should really lock the door next time. Clementine saw you two at it when she almost walked in. The look on her face was priceless. But seriously you should lock the door because I am not explaining this shit to Clem, that's for Bonnie." He strolled off before I could say anything so I turned to Bonnie.

"Well that didn't go so well. You know, with Clementine almost walking in and everything." I chuckled lightly and continued to stack things onto shelves or in boxes. I finished tiding up before turning back to Bonnie. She wasn't looking so well anymore. "What's the matter?"

"I feel so stupid now. I really don't want to have to explain this to Clementine but I can't leave her wondering forever." She groaned and got up, leaving me in her den. I decided there wasn't really anything left for me to do so I exited the den, shutting the door behind me.

**Clementine**

I had been helping Kenny with the garden work when I was approached by Bonnie. She had a sheepish look on her face. She rubbed her right arm nervously and Kenny nodded to her.

"Clem, we kind of need to talk. It's about what you saw." I looked back at Kenny hoping her would save me from this. He actually motioned for me to go with Bonnie. I went with her timidly to her den once more. When we got there I found something on the ground. It looked like a long balloon with something at the end.

"Uh Bonnie, what is this balloon?" She turned to me and cursed rather loudly, snatching it from my hands. I was rather shocked at her sudden behaviour. I took a few steps back but she apologised.

"Sorry Clementine but you shouldn't have seen that. It means I have to explain more then I needed to. Ok, so…"

**One talk later**

Oh my god! Men and Women really did all that? And that really came out of Luke's… thing? I couldn't handle this; it was too much to take in. I felt sick so I sat, well rather collapsed, into the swivel chair. Bonnie rushed over with a bottle of water.

"It's ok Clementine; I understand that this is a lot to take in. Just breathe slowly and take sips of the water." She soothed me and patted my back. I just could not believe what Luke and Bonnie had done. I turned my head to Bonnie.

"So what does this make you? I puzzled out loud. Bonnie scrunched up her face in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" She crouched down so she was at eye level to me. I felt really uncomfortable explaining this.

"Well, Luke was a lot like a brother to me. So much so that I kind of considered him a real brother. So if you and he are… you know, what does it make you and me?" Bonnie thought it over a few second and placed her hands gently onto my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes.

"Clem honey, Luke and I aren't quite at that stage yet so…"

"Are you saying that you will eventually get to that stage?" I interrupted. Bonnie looked away from me for a few seconds before turning back to face me. I didn't realize how uncomfortable this topic made her feel.

"It's… possible we will but… there is still too much uncertainty. I can't really answer that Clem." She got up and rubbed her brow and closed her eyes. I took it as my cue to leave so I hopped out of the chair and went back to The Yard. Kenny had all but finished in the garden area but I knew one thing that was still not quite finished.

"Dad I got the seeds you…" I suddenly stopped in my tracks realising what I had just called him. I had just called Kenny dad. Kenny slowly rotated to me with a tear in his eye. "Kenny I'm sorry I didn't mean to it's just…" Kenny hushed me.

"It's okay Clementine; it kind of feels nice to be called a father again." He grinned and embraced me in a bear hug. I hugged him back with equal force. "So what was it you were going to say Clem?" I hopped back and twirled around reaching for my pocket. Kenny chuckled at this motion. I grabbed the packet of seeds and pulled them out.

"I got the seeds you asked for. The… Brussels sprouts? What are you trying to poison us?" I joked, handing him the seeds. He just shook his head and went to plant the seeds. Once he had he watered them and took a step back, admiring his work. He crossed his arms and looked at me from over his shoulder.

"You see, a little life in this apocalypse really brings some joy. Look, I even planted some flowers to lighten the place up a bit." He gestured to the flowers scattered around The Yard in their small pots. There was even a small rose bush in one corner. I smiled to myself and thought 'finally we can have a wonderful life here.'

**The next day**

I had bumped into Sarah and knocked the glasses from her head. They always fell off because we couldn't find a pair that fit her head. As they fell they were saved by the cord keeping them around her neck.

"Well I'm pleased I have this here to save them from breaking. Thanks for giving it to me Clementine." I nodded which she returned with a hug. She had seemed to recover from her depression ever since I had kissed her. She seemed more… alive, more energetic but a little too clingy. She didn't really know boundaries. She let me go and continued to, wherever she was headed. Luke had been so nervous around me lately but it was understandable. I decided to go talk to him anyway. I found him trying to get Caine down from a shelf high up.

"Hey Luke, what's going on?" I full well knew what was happening but I kind of wanted to get a conversation started.

"Well this raccoon won't come down from his little nest. Get down and sleep like a normal person!" I rolled my eyes and pulled out some food. It was a can of peaches that smelt heavenly. Caine smelt it and crawled down, not unlike a spider, to get the food. Luke just shook his head in frustration. "Why are you so damn broken man?" Caine had taken the can and did a sort of cat hiss and ran off. He really was a strange man once he settled into a place. "So I hear you and Sarah…"

"Hey now, don't say anything about us. I saw you and Bonnie remember." I nudged his shoulder playfully but he didn't really take it the correct way. I looked down apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He shrugged it off.

"It's cool, it's just I wasn't really expecting what I had heard. When Kenny told me I thought he was joking, messing with me. Just… you and Sarah? Just kind of outta the blue that one." I just waved my hand at him.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting to walk in on you two at this age." I pretended to put on a crazed look. "What was seen cannot be unseen." Luke and I laughed together at this and left towards AJ's room. "So by the sounds of things AJ is ok now. No more coughing but still a bit warm."

"Yeah, he's recovering quite quickly too. Caine seems a little too obsessed with him though." We walked into AJ's room to find Caine hanging above him, dangling a ball of string above the child. "See what I mean? He's a baby not a bloody cat man. Why do you like this baby so much?" Luke approached the hanging nutcase and poked his ribs. "So?"

"Well like everyone else I had a life before the apocalypse. One of the many jobs I worked was at a hospital. I was in a room full of these babies right, when one started crying. It kind of set of a chain reaction which built up into one loud crying room. That's when the ghouls poured in. You never un-see those kinds of things man. It messes you up big time." He flipped from above the bed and walked out of the room on his hands.

"Holy shit, I feel bad about kicking him out now. I never knew that about him. I don't think I could carry on if I saw that. Fuck that shit's heavy." Luke closed his eyes and shook his head, rubbing his temples. I was still processing what I had just heard. A room full of helpless babies eaten by those things. That's just unbearable. I agree with Luke I would not be able to carry on after that. I picked up AJ and held him close as I broke down in tears.

**Holy fuck how does Caine carry on after that? Well at least we know why he isn't entirely there now. That shit would mess you up. Also even though I claimed I wouldn't do any Clarah as quoted from chapter one of episode one 'Sorry people but no Clarah either' I kind of lied. I don't want any hate because of this. I just felt that they're both young and figuring out that sort of stuff so it's perfectly ok in my books. I assure you there will be no underage sex or anything like that you don't need to worry. Also regarding Clementine walking in on Luke and Bonnie was kind of a hilarious moment for me.**


	4. Anger Issues

**Warning – This chapter contains a sex scene. If you disapprove of this sort of thing than wait for the warning and scroll onto the next Point Of View**

**Time for the killing of a character. I rolled the dice and kind of had to go with it no matter what. I prayed to the gods that a certain someone wouldn't die and they answered my call. Thank you gods! Any future character deaths will not be mentioned. But at the end I will always include a list showing who could have died and what chance they had. I apologise for any inaccuracies with the Howe's Hardware Store layout. I kind of just make it up. Also what some people might be wondering, Sarah and Clementine are figuring stuff out mostly. They don't 100% know what they want.**

**There were several suggestions but the character I have chosen to be put in the story is a man called Dylan. He is owned by XboxRainbowDash. I do not own Dylan. Anything about the character I don't know I will make up.**

**Clementine**

I went to go find Caine after he confessed why he was obsessed with AJ. I wondered around checking on top of all shelves and up in the roofing beams. I was about to give up when I felt someone watching me underneath Bonnie's den. I glanced up to see Caine clinging onto the window. I was extremely shocked. How was he holding on?

"How do you even grab onto the glass? You are always getting more and more questions without any answers." I decided to inquire. He waved down at me and climbed down from where he was. As he neared the bottom he did a flip, landing on his hands.

"It's kind of my own secret. I can climb most any surfaces." He went to walk off but I grabbed his leg before he could. He sighed and flipped back onto his feet and crouched down to my eye level. "I know what you are doing. You are checking to see if I'm ok with telling you my little story. Don't sweat it. I was in a group that captured three girls and raped one while…" He stopped himself, realising he had said too much.

"What? You were part of that group? Were you just watching? How could you? You sick, twisted fuck!" I threw a punch at him but he grabbed onto my wrist. I used my other hand but he restrained me. I called for help and saw Kenny and Bonnie rush towards me.

"Let go of my girl asshole!" He ran over to Caine and tore him from me and threw him to the ground. Caine rolled and ended up onto his hands. He jumped onto a nearby shelf and leapt to a higher one, out of Kenny's reach.

"Hey, you don't have the full story. She threw some punches and I was protecting myself." He crossed his legs and did a nod to me. He was not telling the full story either. I ran over to him and pulled out my gun.

"This bastard was just sitting back and watching while Bonnie was getting raped! He was part of the group!" I aimed it towards his head and went to pull the trigger. Caine noticed this and hopped to the next shelf. When there he leaped to a wall and grabbed hold of an exposed pipe. He started to climb but I took a shot at him. He looked over his shoulder and began his defence.

"Whoa now kid calm down. I wasn't just sitting back and watching. I was part of that group yes but I wasn't like them. They shot at your friend Luke so I decided they weren't worth keeping round so gutted the nearest one. You should have seen his face. He watched as I kind of wore his intestines like a scarf and…" I shot at him again and he went back to the point. "Anyway, I went and killed another and your friend went off into the woods after you. I followed, leaping from tree to tree until I found where you were. I pulled out my rifle and shot all three of the guys. Your friend arrived but he looked majorly confused at the other three lying dead." By now Luke had come along with Hashim and Sarah. I looked at Luke.

"Is this true Luke? Did you only arrive? Did you not kill any?" I glared at him and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He then sighed and confessed.

"Yeah, he's right. I didn't shoot any of the men but I was so lost that they died. I didn't really think much of it until now. It was just too weird for me." He looked down apologetically. I eventually lowered my gun and put it away. Caine slowly crept down from his high perch and hopped down. He looked at all of us before running off to hide from the angry eyes he received. I grabbed my hatchet and threw it into a wall in frustration.

"Why didn't you say something Luke? Why?" I went over and pulled the hatchet from the wall. I stood there motionless and over time everyone dispersed. All but Sarah had left. She approached me cautiously; afraid she might aggravate me further. I heard her footsteps and whipped around, ready to snap at whomever it was. I was surprised to find a pair of lips against mine. Sarah pulled back and ran off out of fear. I just stood there for another few moments before chasing after her.

**Greg**

"Hey Vince, I see someone approaching from the trees! Don't know who yet. They are still too far in." I aimed my sniper at the figure again. I still could not get a good look at them. I heard Vince ran up to me.

"So are they approaching or watching?" I shrugged and had another look. I saw them behind a bush, holding a pair of binoculars. I ducked down and pulled Vince with me. "What is it man?"

"They know we're here but I'm not sure they have a weapon. Better safe than sorry. Suddenly they called up to us. He defiantly sounded male.

"I know you two are up there! You better not be bandits or something!" I had a quick check and I couldn't see any visible firearm. I ducked back behind cover and gave Vince this information.

"You come out of there with your hands in the air!" I called down to him. I could hear Vince giggle beside me. Obviously I could have worded that better. The man complied nonetheless with his hands in the air. He even turned slowly to show he wasn't hiding anything behind him. All he had was a machete and two knives. He took them out and placed them in front of him. He was wearing a faded red shirt under a black hoodie, a pair of jeans and he had a beanie on.

"So anything else officer?" Clearly he wasn't taking chances. He could have tried to run or tried to sneak a weapon in but he didn't. I looked over at Vince and he nodded. I would go down and check this guy out better. When I got down there the man looked Hispanic. I approached him and asked some questions.

"How many walkers have you killed?" I questioned sternly. He thought it over for a second and shrugged. I moved on. "How many people have you killed?" Once again he thought about it but came up with an answer much quicker.

"Only 3." He stated being pretty sure of himself. I nodded and moved on to the final question.

"Why?" He almost instantly had an answer to this question.

"Because each time they threatened us." I nodded slowly but soon realised something he had said in that sentence.

"Who's us?" I asked intent to find out who he was with.

"Someone I loved very dearly." If he was telling the truth he didn't look to badly affected. I motioned for him to follow. I picked up his weapons and we headed inside for a vote.

**Later that day**

**Clementine**

I had lost Sarah and she wasn't hiding in her usual places. That had only left one more possible location. Bonnie's Den. I crept my way up the stairs and put my ear to the door. I heard Bonnie and Luke in there but I swear they said Sarah's name. I took a breath and opened the door. Sarah yelped and hid behind Bonnie. I rolled my eyes.

"Sarah I am not here to be angry. I only wish to talk I promise." I approached her but she pulled back slowly. Bonnie leaned over and whispered to Luke and they both left. Sarah was clearly afraid from my outburst outside earlier. I came closer and grabbed her shoulder gently. She twitched but didn't make a sound otherwise. I walked around her until I was facing her.

"I'm sorry I did that I didn't know what happened it just kind of happened I don't even know…" I stopped her rambling by placing my lips upon hers. After I pulled back she hugged me tightly. "I'm glad you're not mad." I hugged her back and smiled.

"Of course I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong to me. I like you a lot so I'd find it hard to be mad at you." She ended the hug and smiled. Suddenly Luke and Bonnie came back in with a smile on their faces.

"I'm sorry but we had to listen to this sweet moment." Luke said in a stupid voice. Bonnie giggled and I just threw a nearby pen at him. We all kind of just laughed before Sarah and I left.

**Luke, Warning – Contains a sex scene (It's rated M for a reason)**

I watched as Sarah and Clementine left the room. Suddenly Bonnie waltzed over and locked the door. She turned to me and licked her lips. I instantly knew what she wanted.

"Whoa Bonnie as much as I want to agree with this I'm not…" She kissed me and grabbed onto my shirt ripping it off. "Bonnie I…" She silenced me with another kiss and pulled her own shirt off. "Seriously I really…" Once again I was cut off.

"Shh Luke not now." She pushed me onto the chair and unclipped her bra. She sat onto my lap and poked at my growing erection. She got me to lick her neck as she rubbed me below. I slowly trailed down until I reached her hardened nipples. I took one into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it slowly. She moaned quietly and grabbed my jeans, unzipping and pulling them down. I followed her lead and pulled down hers. She grabbed my boxers and ripped them back.

"Ok, I'll let you this time." She smiled and slithered down my body until she was on her knees upon the ground. She slowly took me into her mouth and I felt the sudden warmth. I leaned back and groaned in desire. She slowly bobbed her head up and down and I bucked my hips in rhythm. She looked up into my eyes and I grabbed her head. This was quite amazing. She pulled her head off and quickly grabbed hold and jacked me off. I exploded and she leaned back, getting it upon her breasts. She smiled up at me and licked it off slowly. When she had cleaned herself she pulled me off and put me to my knees.

"Your turn." She pulled her underwear down slowly and licked her lips. I advanced to her slowly and brought my tongue up gently. She squeezed her nipples in between her nipples between her fingers as I continued. This day had turned out quite amazing.

**Clementine**

Sarah and I had climbed up onto some shelves with a pair of binoculars in my hands. I had decided against my better judgement and decided to spy on them. I was watching as Bonnie pulled Luke between her legs.

"Well what Bonnie was doing obviously isn't accomplishable but what Luke is doing probably is. But we're nowhere near old enough. You're only fifteen and I'm eleven. That can't stop us from learning early though." Sarah wasn't as keen to this as I was. She didn't even want to look. I didn't want to push her into it. I eventually put down the binoculars and sighed. "If you want me to stop you can just say so." She looked up to me and shrugged. I saw Greg with another man approaching from the entrance. We hopped down and headed over to The Yard knowing what was next.

"Greg? You have somebody with you it seems. Clem, go fetch Bonnie and Luke." Kenny and Caine were working in the gardens while AJ kept reaching for the flower near his cot. I rubbed my arm and admitted to him.

"They're kind of… busy at the moment." Kenny rolled his eyes and left to get them anyway. After about two minutes later everyone but Hashim was present. Hashim never wanted anything to do with this sort of voting so we left him out to do his own work. As we gathered the new man sat down and crossed his arms.

"So someone tell me what happens here. I'm kind of been left in the dark here." Greg stepped forth and told us all he had learned outside. We took in this information and sat as a group. This is kind of how things went. We asked them three questions and any follow ups that might need answering. We all came up with a verdict and Kenny approached the man.

"We have voted you are ok to stay if you feel you want to. Anything goes wrong then don't be surprised if we suspect you. Welcome Dylan and don't you dare force my girls into anything or you answer to me." Dylan nodded and we all dispersed. I noticed back there that Kenny said girls. Not just girl. So what, all the people underage were Kenny's? I would ask him about it later because it didn't really bother me that much. It just seemed a little odd is all. Caine was following Kenny and Dylan as he got the tour. He always watched from about ten metres away and up on some shelf.

"Well Caine seems either suspicious or overly curious." I chuckled to nobody in particular. I heard Luke clear his throat behind me and I felt suddenly nervous. "Yes Luke what do you need?" I tried my best to smile at him but he looked disappointed.

"Clementine, Bonnie and I'd like to have a chat with you." He looked rather angry and pointed for me to walk. I knew what was coming.

**Bonnie's Den**

"Clementine how could you? Why would you?" Bonnie almost yelled at me. She was trying to keep her cool but she was barley managing. She was furious with me. I didn't even know how she found out. I went to answer her but she held up her hand. "You should never do that again you hear me? That was most irresponsible. Just… why?" She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She sat down slowly and breathed in and out slowly. I let a tear roll down my cheek at her outburst. I didn't know I would get in this much trouble. Luke came over to comfort me but I ran out of the room. By now I began to cry. Within seconds I ran into Kenny. Dylan and Caine were not with him.

"Clementine honey what's the matter? Has Sarah done something that you didn't agree with?" I shook my head and hugged him tightly. He shushed me and rubbed my back. That was when Luke came running up. "Luke did you do something." He eyed him suspiciously. Luke held up his hands in defence.

"It was more Bonnie's fault. Before you go off demanding her for answers you must know that Clementine kind of got into trouble and Bonnie almost lost her temper." Kenny crouched to my height and placed his hands on my shoulders. I really didn't want to tell him so I shut down basically.

"Clementine, I want you to tell me what you did. I won't get angry I promise." I didn't speak to him. I just looked at the ground and slowed my crying. He sighed and did what I was begging him not to ask. "Luke, care to explain?" Luke slowly came towards us and whispered.

"Clementine kind of spied on Bonnie and I during… you know. That's how she knew we were busy. Bonnie didn't take it so well." Kenny shook his head and looked down at me. I pulled out of his hands and ran off again. I heard them both call out to me as I ran. They were following when I rounded a corner. I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and lift me upwards. They placed their hand over my mouth and shushed me.

"I know you did wrong but if you want to stay hidden then stay quiet." It was Caine. He was on top of a scaffold of some sort which had several boards stacked onto the edge, providing something to hide behind. Kenny and Luke ran past so he took his hand away. "Please don't cry, I can't stand seeing kids cry." I nodded and tried to prevent any further shedding of tears. He gently patted my head and flipped down from the scaffold. "Just stay up there until you feel ready to come down. I won't tell nobody nothing until one hour ok?" I nodded and her left the area, whistling as he went.

**Bonnie**

I felt really terrible for what I did to poor Clementine. I didn't mean to be so mad but I didn't want to believe what Sarah had whispered to me. I promised her I wouldn't tell to keep… whatever it was she and Clementine had stable. I rested my head into my hands and groaned loudly. I regret saying what I said. I should have come to her when I had calmed down myself. Now Kenny, Luke and Sarah were all out looking for her. Dear god she better not have left Howe's itself. If she did I'm sure Vince or Greg would have noticed something. I rubbed my eyes and got to my feet slowly, coming up with my apology to Clementine.

**Greg**

Somehow Vince had convinced me to play I have never or something. We wanted to keep a clear head so we substituted the alcohol with porno mags. If I said something that Vince had done than I had to give him one. If I said something neither had done he would give me one.

"I have never killed a walker with a shotgun." I shrugged. I doubted Vince had but he surprised me.

"My first walker kill was with a shotgun." I grumbled and threw him one. "I have never fucked somebody I didn't know." I sat still and a smile crept across my face. He shook his head and threw me the one he had just received.

"I have fucked but only once me and my wife got married. We had two boys, who all went to Italy before the outbreak hit. I didn't go because I had work at the station." He sat back on his hands.

"Hang on. This is I have never not give us your life. Not that I don't want to hear it. What station exactly?"

"Well it wasn't exactly a station I've just been trained to say that. I worked for the government and did anything that they didn't want to get their hands dirty about. Crazy I know but once the government collapsed I took my skill elsewhere. I had been trained heavily on hand to hand combat but that's not an option against the living dead."

"No way! You were that high up in the government? Were they making Mech-Walkers for war?"

"Well I did find some blueprints but never found any other evidence. So it was likely to happen eventually."

"Dude that is sick! Why don't you…" Suddenly I heard a loud banging on the emergency door. I ran over and looked over the side. There were at least fifty walkers against the door. We really shouldn't have distracted ourselves.

"Shit! You kill as many as you can while I warn them not to open the…" I was too late as some fool opened the door. I rushed down as fast as I could to help with this as best I could.

**Luke**

I ran over once I heard someone scream and found Caine flipping back from several walkers. He pulled his rifle out from its strap on his back. He fired on a few before it clicked empty. He killed at least sixteen alone with his rifle. He pulled out his pistol and machete and ran forth, with a smile? I shook my head and ran forth to hack at some to help. Greg charged forth with a hammer and smashed it into the skull of the nearest one. Dylan ran forth with a kukri and hacked at the nearest one. Caine tripped over and rolled backwards. Just as one reached for him he leapt up and grabbed something hanging above him. He hung there like a bat and flipped upside down to fire at some. Greg got his hammer stuck and as he pulled it loose, he swung his arm into the jaw of a walker.

"Oh fuck off!" He cried out in pain and grabbed the walkers head, tearing it from his arm. He grabbed a cleaver from Dylan's belt and hacked at his arm. He screamed in absolute agony as it dropped from his elbow. Caine finished off the last of them so we rushed Greg to Hashim.

"Don't die on us Greg don't die!" I practically dragged him into the infirmary and plopped him onto a bed. Hashim instantly snapped into action and grabbed the nearest bandage and belt. He fastened the belt above the wound and tried his best to bandage it. He did it quite calm which surprised me.

**Later**

"Doc is he ok?" I asked eagerly. He grabbed his other hand and checked for a pulse. He put it down and placed his hand on his chest. Not even two seconds later and he shoved a large knife deep into his brain. "Jesus doc! Could have told us to turn around." He shrugged and went back to what he was doing. He was done here so didn't want anything to do with him now. "So who opened the fucking door?" I demanded turning to the other two behind me. Caine slowly raised his hand. "Was it you fucker?" He shook his head quickly.

"No that's not why I put up my hand. I know who did. That girl Sarah did. I yelled at her not to but she did. Once she did she screamed and ran off. That's when you jogged up. I knew I should have listened and fucking ran up and stop her." He slapped the side of his head. *That wasn't our fault! You didn't fucking listen.* Dylan pointed to him with a puzzled look.

"He isn't entirely there. He watched some babies get eaten by walkers and it kind of messed with his head." Dylan nodded slowly and left the room. Caine followed almost too eagerly. I sighed and decided I should probably tell everybody what had happened.

**Death chart:**

**1,2: Vince, 3,4: Bonnie, ****5,6: Greg**

**Well I guess Greg is dead. That's a bummer but I would kind have preferred him over the other two choices. Also, why is Caine following Dylan around so much? Is there something there? I'm sure you can tell I am not afraid to make characters bisexual or homosexual. I have no care about it. If they are and you don't like it than too bad. Deal with it. Everybody is who they are and you can't change that. Also if you found the sex scene problematic or something well I must admit, that's the first sex scene I have done. Maybe Bonnie needs to learn to calm down a little; she gets a bit… horny quite often. Calm down Bonnie! Luke isn't so keen; he wants to take it slower. Let me hear what you want to say. I don't care what it is. It can be hateful or kind I don't give a fuck. I like all feedback.**


	5. Turn Of Events

**Another chapter to try and tear the group apart. Greg is dead and just after we found out he worked for the government! Well it was the gods not me. This is most likely the last chapter for episode 2 but it may extend to another.**

"Well everyone, Greg has passed as you can see." A blanket was draped over his corpse when I'd left. The doc must have done that in some form of respect. All were here but Dylan, Caine, Clementine and Vince. "By the way, has anyone seen Clementine? She has been missing for just over an hour." Everyone kind of shrugged when we all heard two people silently arguing. We turned to find Caine carrying Clementine over his shoulder.

"I told you kiddo only one hour." He placed her down gently and she pouted. He smiled and quickly left the room. Dylan strolled in as Clementine turned slowly and looked down apologetically.

"Caine kind of let me hide in a secret spot. I got scared of everybody being so mean…" Bonnie silenced her with a quick hug. Clementine sat stunned for a few seconds but then responded with a hug of her own.

"I'm sorry Clementine I was just so mad. As long as you don't do something like that again all will be forgotten." Bonnie sat back and placed her hands on Clementine's shoulders. She nodded slowly so Bonnie got up. Hashim cleared his throat so we all whipped round to him.

"As touching as all this is I kind of have more information to share. The other strain has mutated to a new state. It is highly reactant to high sugar levels and attacks all nearby living cells, completely destroying the bodies systems. This can cause large swaths of necrosis or for the not so educated, large dead spots. It mainly attacks skin cells but may attack blood cells. Well isn't this a lovely disease." He took a deep breath and collapsed onto his swivel chair. He rubbed his head slowly and took a drink of water. We all turned to each other worriedly.

"Well ain't that just fucking peachy?" Kenny muttered, kicking the ground. We all dispersed slowly leaving Dylan and the doc alone. We all had to take this in at our own pace. This wasn't something you can just shrug off. It never is.

**Two days later**

**Caine**

*So do you like him? He's Spanish right? Isn't that your favourite?*

"No, you know it's chicks with dark complexions. Shit just shut up!"

(You'll be ok. So black chicks and Spanish men. That's basically what you're saying.)

*Pretty much…*

"Will you all just quit it? I don't even know if he likes men so cool it!"

*Dude we are basically you so you can't lie to us. Most of the time.*

(Ok, I think we should just let him do his thing.)

"Damn right!"

**Clementine**

"So Sarah, would you rather eat raw fish or jump off the roof onto a mattress?" Sarah and I had kind of begun would you rather? We didn't have much else to do so why the hell not. Luke had said maybe when we get some of the main things running we can attract attention as a safe place. Not everyone was so happy. Sarah scrunched up her face.

"Well I would rather eat that raw fish. Would you rather kiss Luke or Caine?" I made a gesture not dissimilar to forcing yourself to throw up. I thought it over for a while before coming up with a reasonable answer.

"Caine, only because Luke is practically my brother. Caine is a bit off though." Sarah giggled at my response. I rolled my eyes and thought of a question. "Would you rather kiss Dylan or Bonnie than? We're on this topic already." She shook her head and smiled.

"Bonnie for sure. Dylan seems to quiet at the moment and Bonnies is not bad." I shoved her arm gently and beamed at her. "Not as good as you are obviously." I shook my head and sat back. She lay upon her back so I took the opportunity. I leapt forth and pinned her to the ground. She squeaked as I attacked her sides, tickling her. We were both laughing when Sarah saw an opening. She managed to flip me off and we swapped positions. She attacked me but I didn't even smile.

"I'm sorry to ruin the fun but I'm not ticklish there." She sighed and just kept me pinned. We sat there looking into each other's eyes for a while. She leaned in slowly but I scooted out from under her and pulled her over my shoulder. "Holy shit you're heavier than I thought." I almost dropped her but managed to place her down safely. We laughed until Bonnie came over.

"What exactly are you girls doing over here?" We covered our mouths with our hands and tried to quit laughing. We felt so childish. Bonnie rolled her eyes and placed her hands upon her hips as she waited. I managed to calm down and stood up straight.

"We're just mucking around is all. Nothing dangerous or stupid I promise." Bonnie nodded so I turned around thinking I was off the hook. I was so wrong. Bonnie grabbed my legs and hoisted me over her shoulders. "Bonnie! What are you doing?" I laughed. Sarah followed as Bonnie carried me around. Nobody has had this much fun in so long. I can't even remember having this much fun since this all started.

**Several minutes later**

Bonnie had dropped me off at the gardens because apparently Kenny had called for my help. As I arrived I found many of the plants we had planted had to tiniest shoot popping from under the soil. Kenny showed us all the beans we had just harvested. There were also a few berries and a small basket of tomatoes. Soon we would grow enough to sustain us.

"So Clementine, how's it going with you and Sarah?" He whispered. I had a look over to her and found her playing with AJ. AJ had started to spend a lot of time in the garden area lately. Mostly Kenny and Luke's doing. I looked back at Kenny who was still waiting for his answer.

"Well, things are smooth. Also, if you were asking about the kissing I would tell you to back off. Only three times." Kenny shook his head at my last remark. I knew he didn't really care about that he just wanted to make sure I was ok. I was about to ask him something important when Dylan came in saying something in Spanish. Sarah shot up instantly. She yelled at him in Spanish as well. I didn't know Sarah could actually speak Spanish. Dylan stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

**All of the Spanish in this conversation was taken from Google translate. I know how inaccurate the internet is but I'm still only just learning Spanish.**

"Así que usted habla español." He replied. What the hell did he just say?

"Quién se enteró que su español?" She asked eagerly. I was still lost at this point.

"De mi padre." He answered. Even AJ had a confused look upon his face.

"Al igual que yo." She said. At this she looked sad. Dylan asked a very serious question.

"Son estas personas de confianza?" Sarah looked from side to side quickly and answered.

"Sí. Muchos de ellos confío mi vida." Dylan nodded to her and approached us.

"Mind telling us what that was about?" I never understood a word of what they were saying. I kept trying but nobody ever taught me Spanish. He kind of shrugged slowly but I wanted my answer. "No, tell me now." He glanced over his shoulder and whispered to me.

"If you want to know just ask your girlfriend." He left The Yard as I stood there confused beyond belief. Were they talking about Sarah and me? If not how did he know? I shook it out of my head for now and headed over to Sarah. I kind of wanted to know what they were talking about. She looked up at me and instantly knew what I was here for.

"He wanted to know who I had learnt my Spanish from. Nothing about you and me specifically I assure you." She didn't look like she was lying. I had kind of stolen Pete's bullshit detector. I always knew when Sarah was lying and she definitely was not now. I found that answer was good enough for me so we both began to play with AJ. As he always did with me he made a reach for my nose. He sure was growing fast.

**Later in the day**

**Luke**

AJ had a lot of fun with the girls earlier but he really needed a feed. I stole him away and grabbed a bottle off of Bonnie. I slowly fed the little child and smiled. I had never really thought in an apocalypse that I would be bottle feeding a baby that wasn't even mine. Well in a way he was technically mine. He tried to drink more but the bottle was dry. He kept sucking anyway knowing full well there was nothing left. A larger smile spread across my face as I slowly pulled it away. He looked upset until I stuck a pacifier into his mouth. He calmed down and sucked away. Why do babies like that sort of thing anyway? Bonnie came round as I pondered and slowly took AJ from my arms.

"Who's a wonderful child? You are. It might be best I take him in case he needs changing." Bonnie tickled the baby's nose and he reached up and grabbed her finger. She tickled him some more and they both giggled. Bonnie always loved spending time with the child. She always looked so happy and cheerful right up until she puts him down. That's when she becomes Bonnie again.

"You can deal with his boom booms if you really want to. I'm just going to check up on Vince." Bonnie didn't look like she heard so I shrugged it off. I was up onto the roof and scanned for Vince. He was in Greg's snipers nest. Greg was a good man in my opinion. He did a bulk of the watch duty with Vince. They seemed to get along quite well. Vince was more determined to keep us safe now that he was alone up here. "Vince man you have to come down sooner or later." He glanced over to me over his shoulder. He ignored my comment and went back to his scanning of the trees.

"You know I can't Luke. Last time I came down a stranger wonders up to the door and knocks. Next, me and Greg take a very short break and suddenly walkers bust in. It's like every time I stop my watch shit goes down. I won't let it happen again." I sighed heavily and knew there was no convincing him otherwise. I slowly came down from the roof and found Sarah and Clementine arguing quietly amongst each other. I found it best not to interfere. I didn't want to have to take a side or something. That never ends well.

**Caine**

*So go up and simply ask Dylan? Man you are whack!*

"I know but it might just work. You never know what he'll say."

(He could always turn you down.)

"Yeah there is that possibility."

*Or he might surprise you and say yes.*

"Well yeah but…"

(Or maybe he will just…)

"I'm going to ask him! Hey Dylan, if it would be ok with you… could you teach me Spanish?"

-Dylan-"Uhm, sure Caine, I guess. It can't hurt right? But why?"

(It's always been a dream of his.)

**Earlier that day**

**Clementine**

After Luke had taken AJ with him Sarah and I had gotten pretty bored. She just sat there while Kenny let me help him with tending the gardens. It was mostly just stuff like weeding and watering but I didn't mind. It wasn't so bad. Suddenly I heard a small laugh behind me. I whipped to find Dylan and Sarah talking quietly a bit further away. Sarah was giggling as Dylan leaned too close for my liking. They were speaking Spanish so I had no idea what they were saying. After they finished I strolled over wanting to talk to Sarah.

"I don't really think you should be letting him get so close to you. I mean as in like friendly. We can't really trust him." I explained slowly. She kind of looked shocked at what I had just said. She huffed angrily and tried to keep quiet.

"I can speak to whomever I choose. It isn't your choice who I trust just because we're together." She retorted. I wasn't expecting this from Sarah. Usually she's quite quiet or apologetic. Now she seemed rather angry with what I had said.

"I know but…"

"No it is not your decision. I trust him so if that isn't good enough than maybe you should zip it." I took a few steps back. Was this even the real Sarah speaking? It did not sound anything like her. I felt kind of worried.

"Sarah, what has he been saying?" I quizzed. I really needed to know.

"Well to stop pushing me around so much and not to be…" She realised what she was saying so she shut her mouth quickly. I had not done such things to her.

"What? I do not push you around! I didn't force you into watching Bonnie and Luke remember? Anyway it was you who ratted me out! Plus, I have never treated you unfairly or anything like that! He's poisoning your mind!" She shook her head furiously and ran off to Bonnie's Den. I just let her and stomped my way back into The Yard. I tried to calm myself down but Kenny picked up that something was wrong.

"What's the matter Clem? You seem rattled up?" Oh I was more than rattled up but I didn't need to show it. I breathed in slowly and took a deep breath out. I explained slowly.

"Dylan reckons I treat Sarah unfairly so we kind of got into a fight. But first, promise me you won't go and do anything until I say you can. I know you're just going to make things worse." He went to argue but I glared intently. He shut his mouth and went back to work. I shook myself down and got to work alongside Kenny. He kept glancing at me concerned but I decided to try ignoring it. Maybe Bonnie might talk sense into Sarah.

**Luke**

Bonnie and I were sitting in her Den just talking about random stuff when Sarah burst in ready to burst into tears. I kind of knew what this was about. I had seen them arguing so I had decided to avoid it. But now I felt I should have done something about it. Sarah ran to Bonnie and hugged her tightly.

"Clementine and I got into a fight." She wailed. Bonnie returned the hug and pat her back, shushing her. I felt really uncomfortable about all this. I wasn't necessarily the best with this sort of thing. I sort of rubbed my arm nervously and waited for Bonnie to kick me out. She looked up at me and I knew what was next. Instead she up and surprised me.

"Well maybe Luke and I can help you. Explain to us what it was about." I really badly didn't want to be a part of this but I couldn't just leave. That would be seen beyond rude I guess. I sat down and Sarah pulled from Bonnie's hug. She took in a deep breath to calm herself down and began her explanation.

"Dylan kind of guessed that Clementine had treated me unfairly and I actually believed him. It was a big mistake and Clementine yelled at me. She said if anything I had treated her unfairly. I realised this and ran off. I feel beyond terrible." I let it sink in slowly and clenched my fists. So Dylan was stirring up some trouble now? Well if he did anything else I would knock the fuck out of him. Bonnie also took in this information and I could see the small anger flash across her eyes. I got up slowly and left the room. As I left the doorway I heard Bonnie call out to me.

"Don't do anything stupid ok?" I nodded slowly and went off to The Yard. I found Clementine and Kenny working in the garden. I beckoned Kenny over for a private conversation. He approached and Clementine just continued her work thankfully.

"What's up Luke? Is it about the whole Sarah and Clementine thing?" I nodded slowly and kept an eye on Clementine just in case. "As much as I want to kick his sorry ass I kind of promised Clem I wouldn't interfere." Well I wasn't really here for that so I went to what I was actually here for.

"Well Kenny it wasn't exactly about us going and beating the shit out of him. It was more of a questioning why and deciding what we do with him then." Kenny rubbed his beard as he thought about it. I could almost hear the gears moving in his head. He sighed and turned to Clementine.

"Luke and I are going to Hashim for a minute. I'll be back in a second darlin." Clementine shrugged and continued her work in silence. I practically felt she knew what we were really doing. We wandered off to find Dylan. We found him and Caine speaking quietly but once we approached Caine dashed off. Dylan turned slowly and put his best smile on his face.

"Hey there gentlemen. I think I know why you may or may not be here about." He continued his smile as we came forth. He walked backwards until he was backed into a shelf. We advanced until we were mere centimetres from him.

"Why the fuck would you imply that about my girl's shitbird?" Kenny seethed. Dylan winced and tried to duck away. I blocked his path so there was no escape. "Explain yourself now!" Kenny looked quite furious. Dylan raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey cool it grandpa! Sarah had been looking rather down lately so I kind of asked if her friend had been treating her rather badly. Look I'm sorry if I was wrong just don't kill me. Unless you want to lose another eye." Kenny growled and raised his fist. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. He lowered it again and we backed off.

"Don't you ever fuck with my girls again. And don't you ever, ever, call me grandpa again or I'll cripple you so you know what it's like to be old." Kenny stormed off somewhat satisfied with his intimidation. I watched him go when Dylan spoke to me.

"Look again I'm sorry. I didn't directly tell her she was treating her badly. I just implied she looked if she was and suggested why she might be so." I ignored him and followed Kenny back to The Yard. Clementine was absent from the yard. I glanced behind me to find her and Sarah talking quietly to each other. Please don't be another argument.

**Clementine**

"Clementine I feel horrible for what I did I just…"

**Please don't break up! PLEASE!**

**1,2: They break up, 3,****4****: ****They stay together****, 5,6: They spend some time apart but remain together. **

**4! They are still a couple!**

I shut her up with a kiss onto her lips. She widens her eyes in shock and I pull back. She stares at me for a few seconds before pulling me in for another. We pull apart to hear Luke cheer to us.

"Don't worry about anything Sarah, I forgive you." We beam at each other and go towards The Yard. As Luke is about to say something Vince calls to us from the sound system.

"Get everybody to The Yard! You might want to see this!" Everybody slowly gathered into The Yard. Everyone but Hashim. He never did because that was part of our deal. As long as we left him alone he would be left to study the virus and patch us up when needed. He had no care for what happens only if his work continued. It surprised me to see him waltz in.

"Ok Vince everybody is here so what is this about." Luke asks rather hurriedly. Suddenly we hear an engine outside. It gets slowly louder until two large truck stops just outside The Yard. They look like military troop transport vehicles. Everyone pulls out their weapons when Caine opens the door slowly. When it's opened all the way Caine, Kenny, Luke and I head outside to see what this is about. Several people pile out of the trucks without any weapons. Even the drivers hop out. They all raise their hands slowly to show they mean no harm. I count nearly twenty people in total.

"Who the fuck are ya'll?" Kenny demands. They all look to each other and nod to an RV I didn't see before. At least 4 people exit the RV. I know all of those people. They were here before. Wyatt, Russel, Shel and Becca are all standing before me. The one I remember as Russel speaks up.

"We weren't expecting company. We just needed somewhere to stay. But now this complicates things a little. Did you kill Vince?"

**(End of episode music plays) (End of Episode 2: Blood Boils Hot)**

**I guess you lot were not really prepared for that sort of ending? So a large group of survivors come up led by Russel. He comes back to Howe's expecting to find shelter in the former hell hole. So how will the two groups react to each other? Well you will have to wait quite some time for that. A lot longer than usual. The next episode still doesn't have a name yet so you will be left without any idea what the next one could be about. So don't panic and read on. All comments are welcome, yes even the bad ones. I need to know if there are areas I can improve on. Just sit tight and don't trust anyone.**


End file.
